1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic rack and mounting chassis, to a fastening means suitable for use therewith, and to a container comprising the electronic rack and mounting chassis.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Portable containers provided with electronic rack and mounting chassis for the mounting of sensitive electronic apparatus are well known; these generally comprise a rigid outer casing within which the rack and mounting chassis is mounted via anti-vibration mounts. The mounted apparatus may be safely stored and transported in the container and remains in the container during use.